A Terrible Accident
by Yay for Yaoi
Summary: Iain was always running off ahead of the group. And now he must suffer the consequences of his selfish actions. Zevran/Male Tabris
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: A serious story for once. :O I got all inspired for this earlier for like, no reason. The first two chapters are in the point of view of my character Loraine Ferrer but it changes. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Dragon Age and its characters belong to Bioware, Elias and Gervais belong to equinexus, Iain, Loraine and Analia belong to me.**

_**A Terrible Accident -1-**_

Tense was the air at camp, no one speaking to anyone and Dailen not barking at random squirrels that ran by. The only noise was the sound of the creek nearby and busy shuffling from the tent. No one sat near the tent. No one looked at the tent. Only Dailen was brave enough to sit at the entrance, growling at anything that dared to come by.

I felt like it would be a taboo if I left the area of the camp, that if I at some point crossed a certain boundary, I would resign the city elf to his fate. So I stayed near my own tent, making soup for anyone who might have found an appetite in the last day.

Analia had wandered off at some point after mixing together some herbs and delivering them to the tent. I also heard her whisper something in dalish before she left, but I could care less about what she was doing.

I was actually more worried about where Zevran had gone off to. The usually upbeat Antivan had disappeared sometime late last night and hadn't returned. I wanted to find him, to make sure he was taking all of this alright but once again my fear of cursing the tent stuck with me.

"Loraine...?" A whisper broke the silence and I immediately turned my head to look at Alistair. He had been whittling like mad when I had last looked at him but he seemed to have finished long ago and his shavings were helping the fire.

"Might I have some of that soup?" Alistair said quietly, the tension of the campsite suppressing him as well.

"Oh...yes...yes of course." I replied as I poured out some soup for him and offered him the bowl.

"It might be overcooked." I warned him, but he gave a slight shrug.

"It's fine." He replied before he then began to eat it.

The camp fell back into silence and I stood, wondering over to my tent and pulling out my journal.

"I've never seen that before." Gervais said, surprising me. Gervais had almost been too silent as I had forgotten he was there.

"It's my journal. I've been writing in it since I was younger, off and on of course." I replied as I sat down in my previous spot. I opened its pages then and found my last entry. It was such a happier time then. Slowly I began to write with Gervais watching me with mild interest. I didn't care if he saw. He was probably thinking the same thing I was writing.

_'Dear Diary,_

_I often wonder why the maker has to hurt the people I care about. Do I not do his work? Have I disappointed him in some way? Or does he simply enjoy making me cry? That must be it, for he has made me cry many times before. One of my dear friends is on the bridge of death at the moment, and I pray to the maker in hopes that he will not walk with this child of his just yet. He has not finished his duty to the maker yet and all of us here still need him very much._

_It's been over a day now, and not only am I worry about him, but I also worry about Elias. My love has been working on him non-stop since it happened. Of course, he had probably healed him right away...but he still needed to be made stable after such a serious injury. The shock alone could kill him and the screams of pain told us that this was for real. If I know Elias, he is doing everything within his power to save him and that when he is done I will have to lay him to rest._

_He's too young to die...Iain is t-'_

The unzipping of the tent had the three of us on our feet in a second, Alistair having spilled his soup with the sudden action.

Elias stepped out of the tent quietly, his eyes to the ground before he turned back to the tent and zipped it back up. He gave a pat to Dailen's head before he finally looked up and our eyes met. Elias looked terrible, on the verge of collapsing actually, but his eyes spoke to me.

Iain would live to see another day, but not without consequence.

Silently I moved over to the elven mage and wrapped my arms around him, holding him close. I didn't care when he didn't return my embrace, in fact I could actually feel him slumping against me. His head rested against my shoulder and I could feel him struggling to stay awake. I looked at Gervais and Alistair who seemed to understand what was going on just as well as I did.

"If Zevran comes, tell him to wait." I whispered to the two of them before I helped Elias to my tent. It wasn't until I was tucking him in that the commander actually began to speak to me.

"It's all my fault." Elias muttered, exhaustion heavy in his voice.

"It's no one's fault." I assured him as I brushed his bangs from his eyes.

"I should have protected him...should have..." Slowly the mage began to drift off into sleep.

"It was just an accident my love. A terrible, terrible accident."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: Serious story is serious! :l I was listening to Jesus Christ Superstar while writing this. :3**

**Disclaimer: Dragon Age belongs to Bioware. Elias and Gervais belong to equinexus and Iain, Loraine, and Analia belong to me.**

_**A Terrible Accident -2-**_

The sound of a loud bird chirping near my tent startled me awake. I looked around and realized it was now morning with the sun slightly casting its rays on my tent. I don't remember falling asleep. All I remember is laying with Elias to ease him into sleep. I looked down at the sleeping mage who was solidly out until further notice. I leaned down, planting a soft kiss to his lips before I then climbed out of my tent.

When I emerged, I found that the fire had burned out long ago so that there was only the cool morning to greet me. I pulled on my slippers and looked around. Alistair had fallen asleep on his bed roll, using a wolf pelt as a blanket. Gervais appeared to be sleeping while leaning against a stump, but I knew better then to be fooled by his charade. He was awake and just appeared to be sleeping so if anyone were to stumble upon our camp he could handle them quickly.

"Have you been up all night?" I whispered as I walked to the dead fire and contemplated starting it up again.

"For the most part." Gervais answered, though he remained in his sleeping appearance.

"Has Analia or Zevran returned?" I don't even know why I was asking about Analia. She would come back just before we left, that's what she always did.

"No."

"Well then, would you mind watching the others until I get back? I'm going to go find Zevran."

A nod of his head and I started walking away.

"If Elias wakes up, make sure he takes it easy."

It was probably a dumb idea on my part to walk out into the woods without armor. What if I stumbled upon a trap myself? That would just be unlucky. I didn't run into a trap however but instead came across the very elf I was looking for.

Zevran sat under a large tree and stared at one opposite of him. There were many daggers stuck into the bark of the opposite tree as well as plenty of other holes in it. At one point, the elf had probably gotten tired of retrieving the daggers and was now content with admiring his destruction.

"Morning." I said in a friendly manner, drawing the Antivan's attention to myself.

"So it is." Zevran replied before he stood then and went to retrieve the daggers.

"Have you slept at all?" I questioned as he struggled to pull the daggers from the bark.

"No." The Antivan replied as he began to put the daggers into a concealed pouch.

"You should come back to camp. I can set up a comfor-"

"Is he gone?" Zevran asked in a deathly serious tone that sent chills down my spine.

"What?" I asked dumbly, a bit taken back by the Antivan's tone.

"I said, Is. He. Gone?" Zevran said, obviously angry and upset with me.

"No." I said as soothingly as possible. "No he's not. He'll be staying with us."

Zevran seemed a bit confused by my words and I walked over to him, taking the hand that didn't have his dagger in it and holding it with both of mine.

"He's alive, Zevran. He's going to be alright."

Zevran's harsh exterior melted into relief and he looked over my shoulder as if someone were standing there.

"Can I see him?"

I frowned softly.

"Elias fell asleep as soon as he came out, so I haven't been able to ask if it was alright yet."

Zevran frowned as he looked back at me and sighed.

"So what was this about you making me a comfortable bed?"

I smiled and released his hand then.

"Come on, you can borrow one of my spare bedrolls."

We walked back to camp together in silence, birds chirping a happy tune as we walked. The air was less tense at the camp then it had been before, know that we knew that Iain was still alive but there was still an air of dread that hung there, diminished with the slumber of the others.

I glanced over at Gervais to announce that I was back with Zevran, but noticed that he had actually fallen asleep this time. I smiled and put a finger to my lips before I carefully went into my tent.

Elias still slept soundly though had shifted at some point to take up more of the large bedroll I had shared with him last night. Quietly, I grabbed my spare bedroll, a pillow and a wolf pelt before moving back out.

Zevran had settled on a log near the tent that Iain was housed in, Dailen watching the Antivan with bored interest. Zevran would probably be the only one to get back into that tent for the time being.

"Over here." The assassin gestured to a spot of dry earth near the tent and I nodded as I moved set up the bed for him. We remained quiet for a few minutes before a slight whimper of pain drew our attention to the tent. Both Zevran and I were tense with potential movement and Dailen's ears had perked up. However, the noise subsided and all was quiet again.

"I feel bad for him." I whispered as I went back to setting up the bedroll for the elf. "He won't walk away from this unscathed."

Zevran allowed his eyes to move from watching me to look at the tent.

"But, at least he can still walk away." I added with a small smile. There was an upside to this...sort of. I then stood back.

"Here you are. Now get some sleep. You'll need that energy."

Zevran contemplated on this before he sighed then and moved to the bedroll.

"If you need anything, I'll be making breakfast." I said before I turned to start the fire up once more.

I was awake by myself for quite awhile. Zevran would grow tense and open his eyes every time the slightest sound came from the tent, he quickly fell back asleep after the sound subsided.

It was an unrestful sleep for everyone however, and all I could think about was what would happen once the young city elf awoke.

Breakfast went untouched.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's notes: Last night was a very emotional night for me. But I am now ready to write! :D**

Disclaimer: Dragon Age belongs to Bioware. Elias and Gervais belongs to equinexus. Iain, Analia, and Loraine belong to me.

A Terrible Accident -3-

_Everyone was doing their own thing, looking through the spoils that the bandits they had just finished off had or setting the bodies off into a more peaceful position. Loraine gave a silent prayer for the men in hopes that the Maker would forgive them for their sins before she then looked to Elias who was trying to get into a chest._

"Allow me." Iain said as he approached the commander. Elias looked up at Iain for a moment before he stood and stepped away from the chest. Iain knelt down low, his ear close to the lock as he pulled out two very small metal rods. He slipped them into the lock and began to move them around before a click sounded which made his ear perk.

"There we go." He muttered softly before he pulled away and the lock fell away.

Elias' mouth moved but no words came out. What was strange was that Iain didn't even notice. He just shrugged before he began to wander away.

"Come on Dailen." The mabari barked silently and followed after his master.

Loraine called to him, though no sound came out and Iain shrugged.

"Going to look ahead. Ya know, for traps and stuff." The youngest called back before he continued walking. He was a good distance from the group when he suddenly discovered another locked chest. Iain was a master when it came to locks, since he had been breaking into nobles houses and belongings since he was just a kid and after looking over the lock he already knew the best way to get it open.

He slammed the hilt of his dagger against the rusted lock, which broke instantly. Iain allowed himself a couple of minutes to mentally gloat on how amazing he was with locks before he then opened the treasure chest. He paused a bit in confusion, wondering why a locked chest would protect nothing.

"Iain!" A loud shout came, drawing his attention away from the chest to a horrified expression on Zevran's face. Suddenly something hit him hard, causing a white explosion of pain before all was dark.

Iain was finding it difficult to keep himself awake. He would slip into consciousness to take in a blurry scope of his surroundings before he would slip back into the peaceful blackness of his mind. This happened quite a number of times, a pained sound emitting from him as the side of his head throbbed.

It was later in the day, when the sun had begun to set that Iain was finally able to regain consciousness and keep it. The city elf ignored the pain in the side of his head to sit up, only to be overcome by even more pain and a wave of dizziness. He groaned loudly then and laid back down, burying the right side of his face into his pillow.

"Maker that hurts!" Iain said into the pillow, his hands going to the source of his pain. The city elf was a bit surprised to find gauze wrapped about the left side of his head. The slightest pressure on the gauze over his eye hurt like hell though and he groaned again.

The sound of his tent being opened drew his hazy, pained attention to the front of his tent. Zevran was in the opening, looking in on him and Iain tried to offer a smile to the Antivan but let out a small groan then.

"He's awake." Zevran called over his shoulder before he moved into the tent, shifting to hold his younger lover.

"How are you feeling?"

Iain just gave a little groan in response as he wrapped his arms around Zevran.

"What the fuck happened?"

"Don't use such language, it looks bad on you."

Iain huffed then. Another sound at the front of the tent drew Iain's attention to the commander who held a vile of some poultice in his hand.

"Drink this, it should help kill the pain for awhile." Elias said, his tone heavy with guilt. Iain hardly noticed the tone as he slammed down the poultice, then leaning back against Zevran with a small sigh. He was ready to sleep again now that he was laying against the Antivan but Elias cleared his throat.

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired...and in pain...what happened anyway?" Iain asked, opening his right eye to look up at the blond commander.

"You were struck by a splintered log." Elias responded, staring at Iain seriously.

"Oh, really? Ouch." Iain said, not as serious as his commander.

"That log could have killed you. In fact, it almost did kill you. And all you have to say is _ouch_?" Elias seemed to be getting angry with the city elf, which made Iain feel a bit uncomfortable.

"Um...well..." Iain was at a loss of what to say. He didn't want to make his commander any more angry then he already seemed to be. "At least it didn't...?"

Elias gave a frustrated sigh as he rubbed his temples.

"You're lucky you turned your head when you did, or else the damage would've been much worse."

Iain blinked his eye sleepily at these words.

"Damage?"

"Yea, that's right. You didn't think you would walk away from that completely unharmed did you?"

"I...actually haven't thought about it. So um, am I going to scar or something?"

"There's that, but that's not it. I'm sorry to say that your left eye is gone."

"Oh tha- wait...what?"

Elias sighed softly before he looked at Zevran. Zevran nodded in response to the commander who then left.

"What did he just say? Did my ear drums get blown out too or something?" Iain asked, obviously beginning to freak out.

"Your left eye, it was completely destroyed. I...saw the damage myself." Zevran stated, beginning to rub the city elf's back as Iain sat up.

"But...Elias is a healer! He could've healed it!"

"Iain, your eye was **completely** destroyed. Reconstructing your eye is too complicated for healing magic. There was nothing to be done about it." Zevran said in a soothing voice.

"Bullshit." Iain said with a growl.

Zevran was getting a bit frustrated himself but remained calm for Iain's sake.

"Think about it. If Elias could have saved your eye, you know he would have. Myself, I'm just glad you're still alive." Zevran then leaned forward and kissed Iain's temple.

Iain pulled away a bit, still very upset about the whole situation.

"What's an eye compared to your life?"

Iain then sighed then, resting his head on Zevran's shoulder.

"I...well...still..."

Zevran began to rub Iain's back again.

"I know...it's ok to be upset...but it's not Elias' fault. It's no one's fault."

For the rest of the evening, Zevran soothed Iain until the young elf fell back asleep. The city elf would probably be hungry after we woke up again, but for now Zevran would just let him sleep in hopes that Iain found more peace in his dreams then he did when he woke.


End file.
